batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind as a Bat
| season = 1 | number = 54 | image = File:Blind_as_a_Bat_TC.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = February 22, 1993 | director = Dan Riba | writer = | story = Len Wein Mike Underwood | teleplay = Len Wein | music = Steve Chesne James Stemple | previous1 = Robin's Reckoning Part II | next1 = Day of the Samurai | previous2 = Shadow of the Bat Part II | next2 = The Demon's Quest Part I }} Blind as a Bat is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is notable for being the last episode of the first season featuring the Penguin as the main villain and for portraying Batman seriously incapacitated for the first time. "Blind as a Bat" was the 59th produced episode and the 54th episode aired. Synopsis In the course of stealing a high-tech military aircraft called the Raven, the Penguin injures Bruce Wayne, causing temporary blindness. But Batman refuses to sit back while Penguin holds the city hostage, and dons an experimental headset that will allow him to "see" while the battery holds out. In an intense sky battle that ends with a crash landing, Batman manages to foil the Penguin's scheme- but his faltering gear leaves him blind once more, attempting to hear his way through a violent confrontation with a muscle-bound good and ultimately the fowl fiend himself. Plot Wayne Enterprises presents the recently developed Raven X1-11, a helicopter with features like stealth mode, cloaking devices, sonar sensor package along with firearms. Bruce Wayne is present at the demonstration when suddenly, the pilot of the Raven starts attacking the audience and forces everyone to look for cover. Some of the attendees find the helicopter crew tied and unconscious in a nearby hangar and they realize that the Raven has been hijacked as a voice speaks from the Raven, revealing that Penguin is the man behind it all. Bruce rescues the hostess of the exhibition from being killed by Penguin, but unfortunately, a gas tank explodes near his face and he is left helpless until Alfred comes to his rescue. Alfred suggests to take Bruce to a doctor but Bruce refuses because he doesn't want anybody to know that he has lost his sight. Later, at Wayne Manor, Leslie Thompkins heals most of the damage done to Bruce's face, but she explains that the explosion burned his retinas and that he won't be able to see anything and that he must be inactive for at least 36 hours; meaning that Batman must also be out of action. James Gordon turns on the Batsignal and after some time, he decides to turn it off because Batman doesn't seem to show up. Gordon meets with Mayor Hill and Harvey Bullock to decide what to do about the situation, when they are contacted by Penguin, he is demanding the ransom money, or otherwise he would attack the citizens of Gotham City. Penguin destroys the Gotham Bridge as to show he is not bluffing. Bruce learns of Penguin's latest action and decides that he must find a way to stop him. Using the sonar sensor package technology from the Raven X1-11, Bruce makes Alfred and Leslie build a helmet that would help him see despite his blindness. Bruce tests the helmet with satisfying results. Leslie warns him that the helmet needs to be constantly charging or otherwise, it would stop working. Batman uses the Batwing to go to the mayor's office and elaborate a plan to capture Penguin. The Mayor contacts Penguin and tells him that the ransom money has been dropped and Penguin goes there to retrieve it. Batman shows up and Penguin knows that he has been double crossed. Batman manages to take down the Raven X1-11 but unfortunately, Penguin manages to take down the Batwing as well. As a result of the accident, Batman's helmet is damaged and he can barely see where he is stepping. Penguin and one of his henchmen notice Batman's movement and they deduce that he must be injured. Batman enters into a steel mill and Penguin and his henchman follow him. Batman fights the henchman with the last bits of energy remaining in the helmet but it stops working completely when Penguin approaches him. Penguin realizes that Batman is actually blind and he tries to seize the chance to attack Batman. Using his instincts, Batman manages to overcome Penguin and captures him, much to Cobblepot's surprise. Days later, Leslie takes off the bandages from Bruce's face and by his expresionless face, Alfred thinks that Bruce is permanently blind and drops the newspaper he is holding. Bruce reaches out and catches the newspaper, relieving Alfred and Leslie from their worries and he tells them that he can see perfectly as he gladly reads the news of Penguin's imprisonment. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Dan Riba Category:Animation by Studio Junio Category:Penguin Episodes